


A Movie Night Teasing

by 07jcallaghan



Series: The life of Bucky Barnes x Reader [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Reward/punishment, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/07jcallaghan/pseuds/07jcallaghan
Summary: It's normal for the Avengers to gather and watch movies. But Bucky enjoys issuing a challenge to you.If you can take his teasing without alerting the rest of the team, he would reward you.But if you failed and got caught? Then a punishment would await you.





	A Movie Night Teasing

Movie nights were a common thing when it came to the Avengers. Everyone got a turn at choosing the movie, and this time, it was Tonys turn.

And of course he had put on a horror movie. Your head was buried in Buckys shoulder, small whimpers escaping as your body shuddered. But it wasn't fear that was coursing through your body.

It was raw pleasure.

Buckys metal hand had slipped under your skirt not long after the movie had started, his eyes fixed on the film, but a small smirk sat upon his face.

"Remember princess. You need to stay quiet. If you manage to stay quiet and not make the others suspect anything, I'll reward you later." He purred, his voice quiet as he leaned over and nipped lightly at your earlobe.

You were barely holding back your moans as Buckys fingers trailed over your clit, rubbing lightly before slowly moving down.

"Bucky please…" you whimpered, your eyes shut tightly as you buried your head into his shoulder. You knew you had to stay quiet. Just the thought of getting caught like this was too much to bear.

Bucky, however, clearly wasn't bothered about getting caught. Because if you did get caught, he'd get to punish you later. And you couldn't deny that the thought of the punishment made you wetter, if that was even possible.

"Shhh Princess. Good girl. Stay quiet, kitten." He murmured, his eyes flicking to meet yours as his metal fingers slowly pushed inside of you, noting the quiet gasp that escaped you as he pushed as far as he could, before sliding them back out and pushing in again. 

The coldness of his metal fingers made you shiver, but every thrust was enhanced by the cold feel of the metal.

You tried to stay quiet as you began grinding against his hand, and a whimper escaped you as his fingers curled against your g-spot.

Eyes flicked over to you both, and you quickly buried your head in Buckys shoulder, hoping the darkness of the room meant the team couldn't see where his hand was.

"She's just scared. Clearly someone doesn't like horror movies." He teased.

Tony gave you a long, interested look, before he turned back to the film. The others soon followed suit, and once again, Bucky began moving his fingers, brushing against your g-spot over and over again, making you see stars.

"Do you like this, doll? Me fingering you in front of the entire team? That they could simply turn around and see what I'm doing? Does that turn you on?" He teased, his eyes glinting hungrily before he flicked his eyes back to the screen.

Your whimpers were muffled by his shirt, and your hand reached over, grasping at the front of his shirt tightly as you bucked your hips into his hand.

"Do you want to come, little pet?" He whispered, chuckling darkly as you nodded quickly. His fingers were thrusting into you harder, and you were seeing stars as he hammered your g-spot over and over again.

You were getting closer and closer to the edge, and your moans were spilling out, but were muffled by Buckys shirt as you bit into his shoulder.

You heard his gasp and felt his stiffen as you bit down, and a low, predatory growl escaped him. His fingers thrusted rougher and faster, and it didn't take much more to send you falling over the edge.

The feeling of pleasure coursed through your body, and your whines grew louder. Your body jerked up into his hand, and you bit down on Buckys shoulder again as you rode out your orgasm.

"That's it. Good girl. You have such pretty little moans when you come." He whispered. He pressed a kiss to your forehead as your body relaxed against him, shuddering lightly as the aftershocks of your orgasm trailed for you.

Bucky smirked as he pulled his fingers out, then lifted them up to your mouth.

"Come on princess. Clean up the mess that you made." He purred, his eyes darkening with hunger as you eagerly took his fingers into your mouth, your tongue darting over them as you cleaned yourself from them.

All too soon, Bucky pulled his hand away and wrapped an arm around you, tucking you into his side as his eyes flicked back to the move which was nearing its end.

"Oh and princess? You failed. So when we get back to our room, I'm gonna enjoy punishing you. Because Tony caught us." He murmured, causing you to look up at Bucky with wide eyes, before they flicked over to Tony who waggled his eyebrows at you and grinned.

"I hate you." You groaned, burying your head into his shoulder. But you had to admit. That had been more fun and exciting than anything. Not that you would tell Bucky that.

"You may hate me now. But later?" He said, before leaning in and biting your neck, sucking hard. His tongue darted over the area before he pulled back, chuckling quietly at the love bite that had began blossoming on your neck.  
"Later, my princess, you are going to despise me after I tease you for hours on end." He growled, his hand lacing though your hair and tugging you up into a rough kiss.

You whimpered against his lips as his tongue invaded your mouth, dominating you with ease and making you melt in his arms.

"Hey lovebirds! Go do that in your room, not on my couch!" Tony shouted, startling the both of you and causing you to jump apart.

"Fine. We'll do that." Bucky growled as he sent Tony a glare, before standing and picking you up bridal style. He carried you out of the room, and through the corridor to his bedroom. He pushed the door open, kicking it shut as he entered, then dropped you on the bed, glaring down at you as he smirked.

"Now, little girl. Let's see if you can handle the big, bad, wolf." Bucky purred, the glint in his eyes making you shiver in anticipation of what was to come.


End file.
